Wanted
by my current obsession rocks
Summary: Some people want Akatsuki , but how far will they go to get what they want Warning- Rape, Abuse etc
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is another shot at the whole "Aido rapes Akatsuki" scenario, since I wasn't very happy with my last one… to be honest I can't promise this is very good either but here goes nothing :D**_

_**Disclaimer- Don't own Vampire Knight or anything to do with it, this is just my imagination running wild…**_

_**Warning: Rape, Yaoi, Bad things….. Idk if you don't like those categories then basically you will hate this. Otherwise, I will try to meet your expectations :P**_

_I turned the page of my science book, sinking further in to the soft lounge in the moon dorm. Sighing, I attempt to understand the questions my book was demanding, but I'm just not in to it tonight. I have so much homework to do in so little time, but I guess that's to be expected from being in such a high ranking class. I was about to start writing my superficial answers to my homework questions when Aido burst through the front door panting. _

_"Aido" I stood up dropping my belongings all over the floor "what's wrong?" _

_"Akatsuki there you are, Come with me, I need to show you something" Aido panted out painfully_

_"What is it?" I asked cautiously, usually the outcome of things Aido wants to show me gets us both in a lot of trouble._

_"Just come" Aido asked desperately_

_"I can't, I have so much homework due tomorrow"_

_"I'll do it for you; I finished mine, just come"_

_"I don't know… how important is this?"_

_"Extremely, please, I really need to show you this"_

_I can't let him just stand here and beg, he is my cousin after all. Also, I am actually quite curious about what has got him in such a state…_

_"Alright fine, but you're doing my homework"_

_I opened the door leading down to the cell block. It made a high pitched sound as the heavy iron door grounded against the iron door frame. Aido led me down a long path to a fresher looking cell block. _

_"Isn't this the new vampire containing cell Kaname had fit in"_

_"That's right, impossible for any vampire, less than a pureblood, to use their powers inside it"_

_"Well then, is this what you wanted to show me because I already know about this?"_

_"No, I was walking down here to check it out, so I had a look inside, and I found something"_

_"What?" I asked him cautiously._

_"I don't know exactly what it is, that's why I'm showing you, look for yourself"_

_Aido walked in to the room and turned the light on, illuminating the room. There is a table in the middle of the room with thick, solid metal handcuffs attached to it on both ends. The ground is made of dirt and rocks whereas the walls were cold concrete. The rest of the room was pretty empty. _

_"What am I looking for?" I asked_

_"That door there" Aido pointed to one end of the room where there was a small black door, almost big enough to crawl through. It's the type of thing you would use as a cupboard. "It's in there" _

_"This isn't a joke right, nothing is going to jump out at me or anything?"_

_"No, I'm completely serious" Aido said, a annoyed look on his face "Why doesn't anyone ever take me seriously, its-"_

_"Alright, I'll look" I cut him off; I'm in no mood for one of Aido's tantrums. I walked over to the small door and knelt down on my hands and knees. I reached out to open it when something kicked me hard in the back. I fell forward, slamming my head in to the door. I yelped and held my head in pain. "What are you-" I stuttered, turning around only to be cut off by a blow to the face. I fell to the ground again, Blood trickling from a cut on my head. _

_"Shut up Akatsuki" Aido said aggressively. I roll over so I'm looking at Aido in the eyes. His eyes were bright red and he was fingering something in his coat pocket. "You're going to do exactly as I tell you"_

_I feel around the ground for some sort of weapon. I feel my figure run over something hard and sharp. I curl my fingers around it, realizing it's a sharp rock. I push myself up on to my feet and stumble a tiny bit, trying to regain balance. _

_"I don't want to hurt you Aido, so why don't we just walk out of here and pretend this didn't happen" I said calmly, my hand still gripping the rock tightly. Aido chuckled and took a step forward. I raised the rock a bit, prepared to use it if necessary. _

_"I don't think so" Said Aido darkly. I barely have time to register the blade he bought out of his pocket before it implanted itself in my stomach. _

_I doubled over in pain, too shocked to make a sound, the rock, now raised above my head, slips from my grip and hits the ground. It feels like everything is paused, or going in extreme slow motion, until Aido pulls the blade out and I collapse forward._

_ He catches me before I hit the ground and drags me to the table in the middle of the room, laying me down roughly on it. The wound starts to heal but the pain is still intense. I start to breathe jagged, and my vision starts to go a bit blurry. I don't even notice Aido had managed to cuff my hands and feet to the table. The metal cuffs covered my entire wrist, clearly designed to hold even the strongest of vampires. _

_"What's wrong Akatsuki?" Aido said leaning over me "Can't handle a little cut?" _

_"Why?" I choke out, feeling my strength come back as my wound completely closed over._

_"Why?" laughed Aido "I'm surprised no one else has done it yet, I mean it's not easy to see you walking around with basically no clothes on all day and not be tempted" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You're always flaunting your body around Akatsuki, and I want it."_

_"Wait you're going to-" I stuttered out, terrified, I never thought Aido would do something like this._

_"Shut up" Aido slapped me hard in the face. "You're going to be quiet now, or not only will I kill you slowly and violently, but I will go upstairs and kill Ruka as well, is that understood?"_

_I take in a breath, about to contradict him, but one look in his eyes tells me he is in no mood for fighting, I let out my breath and nod hesitantly. _

_"Good boy" Aido says, He starts unbuttoning my school shirt which is already half undone due to my normal preference of wearing it. He pulls it off my shoulders and rips it off me, clearly not trusting me to keep my hands in place if he un-cuffs them to take the clothes off normally._

_ He straddles my hips and roughly pulls my head up to his by my hair, forcing his mouth on to mine. I don't kiss back but I don't fight him either, in fear of what he would do to me. He dips his tongue in and out my mine, trying to soak up as much flavor as he can from me. _

_I cringe at the feeling of the foreign object exploring my mouth. Aido's fangs cut the side of my lip, causing it to drip blood. Aido pulls back from the kiss, some of my blood smeared on his lips. His eyes go a brighter shade of red and he leans in to my neck. I feel his tongue slowly drag up and down my throat, making the area cold and wet. I squeeze my eyes close, ready for what is to come next. He pierces my skin with his fangs and starts to drink from me, a small trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth._

_ I can hear each swallow of my blood, each driving me closer and closer to unconsciousness. Just as black dots start to evade my vision he pulls away and licks the excess blood from the wound away, healing it up almost instantly. He pulls off his jacket and shirt, tossing it to the side. _

_"I'm going to unchain your feet now, but if you try anything I will kill you"_

_I nod, and feel him get off the table to undo the lock. From what I can see, the lock is under the table, making it impossible for me to reach, even if my hands were un-cuffed. He stands up straight again and slips his fingers under the brim of my pants, pulling it down along with my boxers, revealing me completely to the harsh cold of the cell._

_ I feel him slipping my shoes, socks and attire off my feet, throwing it somewhere in the cell. Quickly he removes the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked. He climbs back on top of me and sits on top of my chest, making it hard for me to breath. Shoving his erection in my face, he orders "Suck". I stare back at him, hoping for a bit of mercy, but he was non-responsive, just willing me to continue. I slowing open my mouth and allow him to enter it._

_ Shallowly at first he pushes in and out of my mouth, when suddenly he pushed harshly all the way to the back of my throat, making my eyes water as I try to keep my gag reflex under control. He continues to stab at the back of my throat, unaware of the pain he was causing me, either unaware or just not caring. Slowly he stops and pulls out and crawls backwards a bit, grasping my calves and pushing my legs up. _

_ Grabbing a connecting chain to the table, he chains my ankles he near my head, leaving my butt exposed. He runs his tongue over a few of his fingers and sucks on them before placing them near my lower region. _

_"Please don't do this" I begged._

_"Quiet" Aido demanded, backhanding me in the face again, forcing my head sideways. I turn my head back up only to be caught in another kiss. I feel one finger enter me and I gasp in to Aido's mouth, which allowed him to slip his tongue in and explore again. I feel him pulling his finger in and out of me painfully only to be joined by a second one, Scissoring me and thrusting in to me. Only when the third finger was added did I manage to break away from the kiss and cry out._

_ He pulls away and positions himself at my entrance, thrusting in hard. I scream, but am cut off by a hand covering my mouth. Blood starts to drip out of me as I breathe heavily to try and remove pain. _

_"I told you to be quiet, and I mean it" Aido muttered loudly. I nod and bite my tongue._

_He removes his hand and starts to thrust in and out of me. I try to keep as quiet as possible, only letting out a small groan here and there, but on the inside I was screaming loudly. _

_This was completely different to any type of pain I have ever felt before; it was tearing me up from inside out. Aido leans in and pecks my lips quickly then rests his head in the crook of my neck. He dips his hips to make the thrusts deeper and keeps it in longer, as though he was savoring the moment. Suddenly I feel sparks go off behind my eyes making me gasp out loud. That was amazing; the pleasure almost overwhelmed the pain. _

_Aido smirked and thrust in to that spot again, hitting it dead on. I cry out louder this time. Aido starts to pick up the speed, hitting that spot continuously, causing immense pleasure. He grabs my now erect member and starts pumping on it in time with the thrusts. My back arches involuntarily and I feel heat start to build up. Aido pushes in to me harder, I'm not sure I can take it much longer._

_A wave of pleasure runs over me as I came over our chests, I tightened up, starting to feel the pain of Aido inside me again, forcing me to clench even harder around him. Aido starts to thrust deeper and longer until he comes inside me. He relaxes and leans down on to me, panting. I attempt to hold back a whimper from the after pain, but fail. He looks up at me and smirks, slowly pulling out of me. _

_I cry out as blood and semen starts to gush out of me, and Aido crawls off me. He walks over to his clothes and pulls them on, wiping bits of dirt off them, although, considering the bits of blood and semen that has rubbed off on it, the dirt won't make much of a difference._

_ Casually he walks over to the table and kisses me on the lips one last time before unlocking my hands and feet and walks out the door. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I lower my legs from where they had been chained and cry out in pain, but I refuse to stay here, I need to get back upstairs, anywhere, as long as I'm not in this room anymore. I pull my arms back down by their sides and try to sit up. The wound in my stomach has healed up and it was just left with a numb throb. I slide off the table but when I try to stand on my feet I collapse. I guess I underestimated how much strength I regained. I see my pants and boxers about half a meter away from me, and crawl over to them, trying my best to slip them on. _

_Eventually I am dressed from the bottom down but, I was covered in blood and dirt. There was no point trying to reach my shirt and jacket since they were destroyed so I just left them. Suddenly I hear running coming down the corridor, accompanied by voices, "the scent of blood is really strong down here, were getting close" I look up just in time to see Ichijo and Senri arriving in the door. _

_"Akatsuki? What happened?" Ichijo cried out, running over to where I lay. _

_"I – um I'm not sure I... Um" I stuttered, I don't think I want anyone to know about this, I would lose all respect as not only a vampire but as a man. _

_"It's ok, you don't need to explain anything right now, keep your strength" "Senri come over and help me carry Akatsuki"_

_"I don't need anyone to carry me" I argued, I already have lost enough pride, being found half naked in a basement in a pool of my own blood._

_"Alright fine, but at least let me help you" Ichijo said while putting forward a hand for me to take hold of. I grabbed it and slowly stood up, staggering a tiny bit while trying to find my balance._

_Ichijo draped one of my arms over his shoulder and Senri did the same on my other side. We start walking forward out the door._

_"How did you find me" I stammered, slowly trudging down the corridor_

_"Senri and I were on our way to hunt another level E when we smelt blood, so we followed it down to you, and if you don't want to attract any other vampires it would be best for you to have a shower"_

_"I don't want to go to my room" Akatsuki said quickly_

_"Why not" Senri asked, in monotone_

_"Aido is sleeping and I didn't want to wake him…" I said, mentally slapping myself for coming up with such a stupid excuse. _

_"Well I'm sure when he sees you in this state he won't mind being woken" Ichijo said confused_

_"I don't want to worry him; he has been bit stressed lately" _

_"Well alright, you can come to our room, which should be ok for a few hours" Ichijo said smiling._

_I was about to thank him when the maid came past and ichijo stopped her quickly_

_"There has been an accident down in the cell block, would you mind cleaning it up please?"_

_"I will be sure to do it right away" the maid said, throwing a worried glance in my direction._

_Quickly she walked off down the hall to the cell._

_"So nice of her" Ichijo smiled_

_"It's her job…" Replied Senri in a bored tone_

_"Well it is still appreciated"_

_We stopped outside their dorm room and ichijo opened the door, taking me inside. He walks in to the bathroom and I can hear the sound of water running. "Alright the bathroom is over here, I just started running a bath" Ichijo says while walking out of the bathroom over to a wardrobe, he changes his jumper which is now covered in my blood. "Is there anything else I can do for you at the moment?" _

_"I will be fine thank you" _

_"Right, well I need to continue my mission so I shall leave you here, Senri can stay with you though can't you Senri?"_

_"Yeah I guess" Replied Senri_

_"Very well then" Ichijo walked towards the door "But are you sure I couldn't go and get Aido for you, it won't be a hassle" Ichijo queried_

_"No, I will be fine" I answered, I don't think I could handle being around Aido at the moment._

_"Alright, if you say so, Goodbye" Ichijo called out as he closed the door and walked down the hallway._

_"So are you alright?" Senri asked seemingly without even a tone of worry in his voice._

_"Yeah I just need a bath" I lied while walking towards the bathroom, all of a sudden everything started getting a bit blurry and my legs gave out. Senri rushed forward and caught me under my arms, helping me back up. _

_"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Senri again_

_"Yeah, just a bit dizzy" I guess I hit my head harder than I thought back in the cell._

_"Well it's not safe to have a bath while you're constantly nearly falling unconscious, I better come with you" Said Senri_

_"Fine but you have to face the wall" I have no intention of being seen naked by more than one of my friends today. We walked in to the bathroom where there was a large bath tub filling with steaming water. I started fiddling with my pant buttons but everything was going in and out of focus. _

_"Here let me help" Senri said while undoing the buttons on my blood stained pants. He managed to loosen them then pulled them down past my hips._

_"Thank you, I can take it from here" I said, a tiny bit embarrassed about not being able to undo my own pants. Senri turns around to face a corner and I pull down my ruined boxers and pants all the way and step out of them. I walk over the bath and slowly sink in to it, feeling more focused already as the water soaked up all the blood. I sighed and slid down until the water was up to my neck. _

_"You know Akatsuki, I know what happened to you" Senri said, out of the blue_

_"What?" I asked, how could he know, was he there, did Aido tell him or something…_

_"We found you in a torture chamber for vampires, covered in blood, the whole place smelled of sex, your bleeding terribly from your backside and your avoiding Aido like a plague, Aido obviously raped you" Senri recited as though it was the most normal thing that could happen around here. I'm speechless, what will he be thinking of me right now, will he tell everyone, and they would all laugh about how weak I am? I worked up the courage to speak_

_"Please don't tell anyone" I whispered_

_"Why not? It's better if for you tell people you know, although, you probably don't want to be seen as weak, or a sad excuse for a vampire, am I right?" "I've got to hand it to Aido, that was quite a plan of his, to get you in to a room where you can't use your powers, or move your arms, completely powerless, genius, but tricking you in to going in to the room in the first place must have been hard, you must of really trusted him" I just stared at the back of Senri gob smacked, what is he saying? Whose side is he on? _

_ "Well, its ok, it's not as though you could help it, you're just so attractive." Senri turned around and walked towards the bath. Reaching out he played with a strand of my hair_

_ "It would be hard for people to resist" abruptly he grabs the back of my hair and pulls my head back, crushing his lips on to mine. I can't believe this is happening, I really want to fight back but I'm tired, in pain and everything is just moving so fast._

_ I weakly push against his chest trying to get free but nothing I did seemed to work. Senri pulls away, not releasing his grip on the back of my head. _

_"Senri, what are you-" suddenly Senri shoved my face in to the water holding it there while simultaneously unbuckling his pants and undoing his shirt._

_"You're just so easily manipulated"_

_I struggle to get free but his grip is so strong whereas I was just beaten up and raped. He releases my head and I come up for breath, coughing up water and trying to breathe properly, I feel the water move behind me as Senri steps in to the bath and kneels down. I try to turn around but before I could Senri grabs my hands and holds them behind my back, shoving me forward a bit. _

_"Please don't" I beg_

_Senri however doesn't listen; he pushes me forward and slams the side of my head into the tile wall on the end of the bath. I feel and smell the blood trickling down my face, everything going in and out of focus. I feel Senri move me so I was kneeling against the wall with my legs spread apart and my hands pinned behind my back. A finger prodded at my newly healed entrance._

_"Please Senri, don't make me go through this again" I managed to choke out, holding back tears_

_Senri pulled me back so I was looking up at him_

_"I will do what I want to" _

_Violently he smashed my head back in to the tiles. I cried out in pain, tears flowing down my face. I feel a finger enter me and drove in and out of me. He was quick to add the other two fingers, scissoring and pushing in to me, blood pouring out and staining the water crimson. _

_ He removes his fingers and readjusts this grip on my arms. Quickly I set my hands alight, in a last attempt to get free._

_"Ow!" Senri yelps pulling his singed fingers back "Don't you dare try that again Akatsuki or I will take you back down to that cell, and continue this 10 times harder" I whimpered in response, I could always try to injure him enough to get away but looking at my bad luck streak today, I don't like my chances. Senri reached down and got an old school tie off the floor and gagged me, tying it extra tight, so I could barely even move my tongue, the only sound I could make was moans and grunts. _

_Then Senri tore in to me. I screamed as loud as I could, but it was muffled by the tie. The pain intensified due to my slack preparation. I can see the water turning a darker shade of red as he forces his way in and out of me. I felt the tears come out again, falling down my face, in to the dark red water. Senri rode his way in and out of me mercilessly, letting out grunts and moans, enjoying my misery._

_ Each time he pushed in to me the force would make me slide up the wall and slide back down, smearing my blood all over the clean white tiles. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to do my homework. Senri pulled out and sat down with his legs out in front of him, quickly he pulled me backward forcing me to sit in his lap. _

_He forced me on to my knees so I was sitting on him with my knees tucked to either side of me He lifted me up a bit and positioned his erection right under my entrance; he impaled me on to it roughly. I let out another muffled scream, as his member tore back through me. _

_He lifted me up and brought me back down again, pulling his erection in and out of me. I let out a cry of pain and discomfort. He starts to get in to a steady pace, pulling me up and down over and over again. I scream my muffled scream as he starts to meet my forced thrusts, bringing me down and himself up at the same time. I shake my head, trying to distract myself from the pain but nothing I did would help. He started getting faster and harder, keeping a tight grip, one hand holding my wrists together and one on my waist. _

_Suddenly he bites in to my neck, drawing blood out of me. I cry out in shock and pain, I lean my head back on his shoulder unknowingly allowing him better access. I smell my blood everywhere, in the water, on the walls, on me. I just want this to stop. He starts to thrust harder and faster. He pulls away from my neck and pushes in one final thrust, as deep as he can go, and relaxes._

_ Slowly he pushes me off him and gets out of the bath tub, grabbing a towel and drying himself down and walking out of the bathroom. I lay back in the bath, my wet hair plastered to my face. My injuries were all healing but the pain was still there. I climbed out of the bath ignored all the pain shooting up through me._

_ I grabbed my boxers and took them to the sink, scrubbing all the blood off them until they looked pristine again. I ringed them out and put them on, they were damp but it's better than nothing. I grabbed my pants and threw them in the bathroom bin, there's no way I will be able to get all that blood out of the white material. I spot a bath robe hanging on a hook on the door; I stagger over to it and drape it around myself._

_ Slowly I open the door to the bedroom and see Senri has gone. I feel relief rush over me and I walk down the room to the front door. I open it and carefully I walk down the hallway. I need to get to my room; no one can see me like this. I feel extremely dizzy as I try to walk down the hallway carefully, making sure I don't bump in to anyone._

_ Suddenly I hear a voice coming down the hall way, quickly I open the door behind me, leading in to kitchen. I step in and close the door, waiting for the person to go past._

_"Akatsuki, what are you wearing?" I heard someone say from behind me, I turn around and see Rima along with many other students of the night class, including Kaname. _

_"I –ah" I have no idea what to say, suddenly a dark haze starts to fill my vision and everything goes black. _


	3. Chapter 3

Swirls of colours run past my eyes, blues, blacks, red, and yellows, all swirled in to one massive mess. I watch them sway and move in intricate patterns. 'What's going on?' I wonder. I try to focus my mind but my brain is not cooperating, it's being extremely nebulous not to mention just plain annoying. The colours abruptly stop and are replaced by a light shining brightly with a red tinge, as though someone is shining a torch through a red sheet. I feel my eyes slowly drift open, only to be closed tight again from the brightness of the room.

"Akatsuki, you're up" the deep voice proclaimed. The voice came from the far corner of the room. I open my eyes, squinting slightly, focusing on that corner. Kaname steps out of the shadows, holding his famous stoic expression, not giving off any signs of emotion. "How are you?" I prop myself up so I'm leaning against the headboard.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy" I say calmly, rubbing my temples to relieve my throbbing headache.

"You didn't seem so fine earlier, when you barged in to the kitchen in a dressing gown and fainted"

"Yeah well, I was a bit sick I guess" I say, hoping to god he doesn't notice the quiver in my voice.

"Sick you say? You seemed fine earlier on in the day" Kaname pointed out knowingly.

"Yeah well, you know these things happen pretty fast"

"And does this sickness of yours involve multiple cuts and bruises on your body?"

Damn, he got me there "Ah yes, that…" Coming up with excuses on the spot was never really my strong point, really its more hanabusa who comes up with the elaborate schemes and extravagant lies.

"Well a level E attacked me when I was walking down to the shops under the head masters orders, to get something for him"

"And he couldn't get Yuki and Zero to do this?"

"They were going to sleep"

"And he didn't ask my permission, despite the fact that I am in charge of you?"

"It was very important, no time for discussion"

"And what exactly was it you needed to get?"

"Socks… lot of them… he ran out of clean ones…" Damn it I just blew it

Kaname looked away thoughtfully for a second, a glint of realization went off behind his eyes and he looked back at me, "Well he does love his socks" Kaname stated

I stare at him, not quite believing that he is truly falling for what I said, although he is a very mysterious and complex man, he could be thinking anything right now; in fact he could already know what happened, although, from what I learnt from Hanabusa's actions, it's not worth looking in to.

"Well I hope you make a speedy recovery from your attack, the group isn't quite as stable without your calm balance." With that Kaname walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. Thank god it's a Saturday; I don't think I would handle going back to class quite so soon. That's when it all came flooding back to me, a powerful surge of emotions. Aido, Shiki, everything that happened, the humiliation and the more that is bound to come if anyone finds out about this.

But that's just it, no one will find out about this, I don't think Aido or Shiki are exactly leaping at the chance to go and tell everyone of their latest crime, and thankfully no one else knows. All I have to do is act normal, which shouldn't be too hard, it's not as though everyone pays close attention to the way I act.

I pull away the covers and for the first time, take a look around the room. I'm in the moon dorm infirmary. There were 3 King sized single beds, with white silk sheets and Tall, painted white, Metal posts at the headboard. A big white clock hangs above the door, it's late afternoon, well for vampires at least.

There was a tray table beside my bed layered with different bandages, ointments and medicines. I look down at my body and find I'm dressed in nothing but my boxers. Random bandages litter my body, covering open gashes and dark bruises. I pull away most of the bandages, considering most of my injuries have been healed in my sleep. Although I don't move the one on my stomach, I'm not sure what state it is in, but I don't really want to see just how bad Aido stabbed me.

With a grunt I manage to push myself off the bed only to stumble on to the floor, wincing at the impact of my battered body hitting the cold tiles. There isn't much hope for me if I can't even manage to get off the bed properly, I sigh as I turn over on to my knees and push myself up. I start walking over to the end of my bed, where clothes have been laid out for me.

I slide on my shirt and pants, after quite an effort not to just go back to bed and sleep again. But it is nearly the time that everyone gets up, and I am not in the mood to be attacked with questions. I make a move to the door, attempting not to limp, however that would involve an incredible amount of pain, so I guess I will have to just stick with the limp.

Opening the door, I make my way down the corridor, looking around every so often to make sure no one is in sight. I pull open the front door and step out in to darkness of the night.

I make my way down past the entrance to the moon dorm and in to the forest surrounding the school. After about 5 minutes of walking I find a tree that has a perfectly shaped curve a few branches up, perfect for sitting in at least. I climb up the tree carefully, being mindful of my delicate condition.

Slipping in to the curve of the branch, I feel my body relax. I'm about a few hundred meters away from the people I am desperate not to see at this moment and I'm almost positive I won't be found until I want to be. I feel the warm touch of the sun, slightly dimmed by the tree leaves, slowly my eyelids begin to close and I fall in to peaceful sleep again.

It wasn't until about 4 hours later when I hear a twig snap from bellow me. I look over the branch and see Ruka standing under the tree, staring up at me.

"Hey Akatsuki, everyone has been wondering where you are"

"Sorry I lost track of time" I answered un-honestly, truthfully I was hoping I would never be found, that I could just sleep her forever.

"Yes well, Kaname must have known where you were, since he didn't seem to mind. He told us not to come looking for you, that you would come back soon, but I was just a bit worried."

"I'm sorry to worry you; I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Yes well you did, so it's probably best you come down now, show everyone you're alive."

I nod and stand up on the branch; jumping down and landing on my feet gracefully; however no matter how graceful I was I couldn't mask the sharp intake of breath and the wince which played across my face.

Ruka looked at me with a pained expression, as though she knew a secret and couldn't tell. We started walking through the trees towards the inner of the school. We made small talk but I could tell there was something on Ruka's mind that was bugging her. Although whatever it is she must of decided to tell me, because she stopped walking and tugged lightly on my sleeve.

"Akatsuki… I" She looked down, looking for encouragement from the millions of decomposing leaves on the ground. "When you were in the Infirmary, the doctor had to give you a check over…"

I looked at her trying to catch her eyes, where is she going with this? I wonder.

"Since Hanabusa and I are your family, it was his obligation to inform us of your condition and…well he told us something that I must admit I wasn't expecting."

A horrible feeling washed over me, could the Doctor possibly of found out? Did he feel the need to run a rape kit? He couldn't of, there was no reason to assume I could have been raped was there?

Ruka took a deep breath in and looked me in the eyes.

"Akatsuki, he told us you have been raped".


	4. Chapter 4

I felt a shock run over me, how could this happen? I didn't even know the doctor had the right to tell people of such personal details, I mean my immediate family maybe but my cousins? I felt like being sick. What must Ruka think of me now? She was one of the people that I didn't want to find out the most.

"It's ok Akatsuki, I want to help you" Ruka stated, attempting to bring peace to my mind, but it's not going to help. Crazy thought and possibilities were running through my head now, Crazy conclusions that are going to leave me nothing but distress.

"Does anyone else no?" I manage to say

"No, just Aido and I were told"

"Good, keep it that way"

"Are you ok?"

"Fine" I answer abruptly, I don't need any more humiliation as to admit that I'm not fine. I've lost enough pride.

"Fine, really?" Ruka asked, obviously not believing me. "Well will you at least tell me who did it?"

"The doctor couldn't tell you that too?" I asked meanly

"He said you must have had a bath or shower, there was no DNA left, however that was obvious considering you were soaking wet and in Takuma's Bath robe, which I wanted to ask you about, why were you in Takuma's shower?"

"Aido had taken ours" I say quickly

"That's not the way Takuma tells it"

"Well then he is wrong"

"Will you just tell me who did it?" Ruka pleads "or at least something, you can trust me"

"No"

That's just it, I don't know who I can trust anymore, not after what happened.

"Akatsuki I know this sucks, it really does, but you have to stop being so childish, you need to talk about it, you can't just keep it bottled up, it will destroy you" Exclaimed Ruka

At this moment I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her everything, but I can't. To admit to her what happened I would need to admit it to myself. Tell myself that two people that I called my friends raped me, that I can't trust them, that they broke my body, broke me… And I have to go back to that place and face them, knowing what they did to me. I just can't do that; I just can't handle that just yet. Maybe I can go on pretending that nothing happened, just for a while, until I'm ready. Is that too much to ask?

I start walking again ignoring Ruka who is clearly upset that I ignored her. She doesn't know how it feels, she knows nothing. As much as she would like to she could never truly understand what it feels like to be where I am. I eventually make it to the opening and jog up to the moon dorm entrance. I need to be quick because there are usually day class girls sneaking around at night and the last thing I need right now it to bump in to them. I look around for Ruka, however I can't see her. I must have been walking too fast.

Pushing the door to the moon dorm open slowly, I noticed that the inner group was in the lounge room. Rima and Shiki were sitting on the couch with Takuma sitting on the arm rest, Aido was sitting on a lounge chair and Kaname was approaching the other one. Everyone's eyes turned to me as I walked inside. I felt Aido's gaze burning in to me, and I just looked down trying to avoid it. Everyone was extremely quiet, making the situation much more awkward than necessary.

The silence was broken when Takuma broke in to a smile and run up to me.

"Akatsuki, how are you?"

He embraced me in a deep hug, crushing my injured body against him, I was careful not to wince in front of people this time, I held my breath as I pushed Takuma back.

"Personal space thanks"

"Right, sorry" Takuma said, backing away a bit.

"I'm glad you could make it Akatsuki" Kaname spoke out "We were just about to discuss what we would like to do for the long weekend"

Oh of course, I forgot it was a long weekend, I guess it means more time to be away from class and the more the better.

"Well my holiday house is open, the one near the beach." Takuma noted

"Excellent, that will do just fine. Are there any complaints?" Kaname asked, looking around at everyone, although his eyes did seem to linger over me for a bit longer than everyone else. "Alright, everyone start packing, we leave tomorrow."

Everyone gets up and makes a move to the door. I guess getting away would be a good idea, but I really don't want to be in a holiday house with Senri and Hanabusa for the whole weekend, in-fact now I think about it, I don't think I want to be with anyone this weekend. I guess I have stupid ways of coping with things…

"Actually, I don't think I will be coming this weekend…" I point out softly.

"No you can't stay here by yourself!" Takuma pointed out "You have to come with us, come on, it will be fun"

"No I don't really want…"

"Is there a reason you can't come?" Takuma looks at me thoughtfully

"Yes Akatsuki, is there a reason?"

I look up to see Aido leaning on the stair case looking down at me with a smirk on his face, saying 'Tell them I dare you'. I take a deep breath in, I can't let them know that something is wrong, and I guess I either get asked questions when I'm there or I get asked them when they come back, Either way I have to tell them something, and I guess that going to the holiday house as though everything is normal will eliminate suspicion.

"No, not really, I guess I can come"

"Yay, the whole group will be together, it will be lovely! Speaking of the whole group where is Ruka, we must inform her of the plans" Takuma noted with a big smile casted across his face.

Just as he finished speaking Ruka walked through the front door, accompanied by Zero.

"Zero, how nice of you to drop by" Kaname said, with a hidden smirk under his stone expression "What brings you here?"

"I found one of your stupid vampires walking around the woods, I'm sure you will apply appropriate punishment right?" Zero spat.

"Of course, I will be sure to do so" Kaname said in almost a mocking term

Zero grunted in response about to say something else then he just walked out the door slamming it behind him. Ruka immediately walked over to Kaname and gave a small courtesy bow.

"I am terribly sorry Kaname, I was searching for Akatsuki and I got lost"

"I'm sure, well I will let you off this time due to the fact that you have a legitimate reason however you must remember to stay within our dorm area or I will be not quite so easy going next time understood?"

"Yes Kaname-sama, thank you" Ruka bowed down again and walked off towards the stairs looking me in the eyes with a mixture of annoyance and pity. I don't want her pity, I can handle myself.

"Akatsuki, considering your disappearance is the reason, I will let you off with a warning as well, and usually I would be harsher but in light of the circumstances…"

"In light of the circumstances? What circumstances?" I asked a bit more panicky than I would have liked.

"Never mind, I have more important things to attend to. You need to go and pack, and get some rest." And with that Kaname was out of sight. I sighed and took off to my room, taking my time up the stairs. I considered going out for another walk, avoiding going in to my room to find Hanabusa, but I do need to pack, and I'm still half asleep from the last time I dozed off, so I guess going in and ignoring him it is…

I knock on the door; I hear a shuffling and things knocking over before the door is pulled open to reveal Aido, clearly in frenzy from trying to find his things from the random junk spilled across the floor.

"Ah Akatsuki, I have been expecting you" He says smugly

"Doesn't look like it" I mutter while pushing past him. I walk over to my side of the room, noting how obviously different our ideas of 'neat' were, with half the room littered with random objects and my half has everything in their place. I pull a dark red suitcase out from under my bed and start piling clothes and toiletries in, ignoring the annoyed cries coming from Aido as he struggles to find anything in that mess.

Eventually I am finished packing and Aido has given up trying. I let my eyes drift close as I lay on my bed, but no matter what I can't fall asleep knowing Aido was right next to me. I feel chills run up my spine, as I turn over to find Aido dressed in his Pyjamas, sitting on his bed and staring at me, emotionless. I would have expected a smirk or maybe some form of taunting, but he was just sitting there, staring at me.

"What?" I ask harshly. In any other situation, under other circumstances it would have been rude of me, but in this situation he deserves worse than that. He deserves to be punished, as does Senri, but that would involve me telling someone, which I can't do.

"I'm just thinking" Aido said, his eyes not wavering

"Well can you think looking away from me?"

"No, you see I am thinking about you, which involves me looking at you" Aido said cocking his head to the side, eyes burning in to me. I hate it, it's unsettling.

"You haven't told anyone" Aido said "As I expected, however Ruka does now know"

"Why are you scared someone will find out?"

"No, I don't think that will happen, you see you and I are similar…"

"Similar?" I exclaim "There is nothing similar about us, you're nothing like me, I would never do to someone what you have done to me."

Aido chuckles "So I have affected you quite deeply I see. However that is not what I am talking about, you and I are similar in the sense that we both have overwhelming senses of pride. You will not talk, because that will injure it further am I correct?"

"Leave me alone Aido" I mutter, what he said has infuriated me. He doesn't even care what he has done. I wouldn't have expected him to care that much I guess but he is at the point where he laughs at my pain. I just don't understand this, nothing makes sense. I want everything to go back to normal; I wish none of this ever happened.

I turn over on my side and ignore him again. I hear shuffling of sheets behind me and walking. I sit up just as Aido reaches my bed. I backed against the headboard, instantly regretting it when I see the glint of amusement in Aido's eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask staring in to his glassy blue eyes.

"Nothing I'm just…" He pushes a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, making me flinch. "Testing something" He leans forward and brushing his lips against mine.

"No" I scream, backing away so far that I manage to fall off the bed, landing on my arm in an awkward position. I pick myself off the ground rubbing my arm and backing until I hit a wall. My eyes a wide and as much as I hate to admit it, watering as though I'm about to cry.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I cry out, my voice cracking under the pressure. Aido smirks and crawls off my bed

"Sleep well Akatsuki" Aido say's and with that he turns the light off and goes to bed. I try to calm my nerves but it doesn't seem to be working. I look at the clock; it's about 5 hours until we are expected to be up. I grab my blanket and pillow and make my way to the arm chair in our study. I'm not that much further away from Aido but it makes me feel a bit better. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


End file.
